


Just Temporary

by SakuraKage



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, IT'S ME, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's not you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKage/pseuds/SakuraKage
Summary: They’ve had each other’s back for so long. But this fling that they were dabbling in is something Neji couldn’t continue. He couldn’t taunt himself anymore with what he couldn’t have - what he couldn’t keep. This was ... just temporary.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752775
Kudos: 7





	Just Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out about NejiTen month!!! I had an angsty drabble lying around, and I immediately decided I needed to contribute. At 2 o'clock in the morning.
> 
> This probably fits best under the Cursed prompt, but I’m a bit late, whoops 😅 Hope you enjoy~

“I’m joining the ANBU.”

Neji waited with bated breath for her reaction. Tenten blinked in surprise at his sudden announcement, but she congratulated him sincerely.

“I will not see you again,” he added, willing her to understand. He held himself stoically rigid, keeping his posture as standoffish as he could manage.

“What are you talking about?” Tenten put her hands on her hips. “Just because you’ve made ANBU doesn’t mean you don’t have to train.”

“I will be training,” he corrected as coldly as he could manage. “Just not with you.”

Her eyebrows drew together, trying to make sense of what her close teammate/almost-lover was telling her. “Surely we can still hang out? We’re in the same village.”

He shook his head imperceptibly, willing her to understand. _No, we cannot._ Her eyes widened in understanding.

Even as he was cutting himself off from her, she was still quick to understand him. Their communication transcended language. They’ve had each other’s back for so long. But this _fling_ that they were dabbling in is something Neji couldn’t continue. He couldn’t taunt himself anymore with what he couldn’t have … what he couldn’t keep.

She had been his anchor for so long, and her strength and determination matched his. They completed all their genin missions together, united against Gai and Lee, and they continued to be paired up when they promoted to the higher missions. Their long-range and short-range abilities complemented each other perfectly. Their personalities complemented each other perfectly. A life together would have been paradise. 

Yet. 

As well as they worked together now, they could never have a future together. The unfortunate circumstances of his birth **cursed** him to the Branch family forever. Tenten had never known a family. She had grown up an orphan and fought tooth and nail to earn everything she has. He couldn’t … he couldn’t condemn her to a life in the Branch family. He couldn’t condemn her to a life with him. He couldn’t condemn her to the Curse of the Hyuuga. Or their children, should they have any.

Neji had always known that he could only ever be temporary fling for her. 

But Tenten hadn’t.

Though tears welled in her eyes, she did not allow a single one to fall. An admirable ninja, through and through.

“Is it your family?” she ground out.

“In a way,” Neji allowed.

“Is it because I’m clanless?” Tenten asked bitterly. “Because I’m not a fancy Lady with money or a name?”

“No!” Neji was quick to assure her. “It’s not you.”

She barked a laugh. “ ‘It’s not you, it’s me,’ right? What a goddamn cliché, Neji! I thought we were more than that. I thought we understood each other!” She finally looked up at him, brown eyes blazing with hurt.

Neji clenched his teeth, determined to show no emotion. _No drawing this out,_ he told himself _._ He had been preparing himself for this moment for the last several months. Since the first time Tenten kissed him accidentally-on-purpose and refused to apologize. He had told himself he would be strong enough to let go, to leave her when the time came. When he made ANBU. And here he was. But it was so hard.

He crossed his arms and turned his back to her, stating, “I cannot involve myself with you any further.” _And it’s for your own good,_ he added silently.

He wished she would understand. He prayed she would let him go. He hoped she would move on and find someone who would love her as much as he did. 

She brushed past him, slipping off into the night. “Your loss, Hyuuga,” she promised.

He didn’t expect his heart to break so fully when she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, Tenten almost turned this already written angst into a fluff. Before uploading, I started adding the dialogue pieces, and Tenten tried her darndest to pull this ship back together. But Neji’s too damn fatalistic, and I’m too damn tired.
> 
> Just shoot me Kishi 😴
> 
> Long live Neji! Long live NejiTen 💔  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://cherryblossomshadow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
